Harry Reese
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry Potter never existed. Harry Reese was born the same day as BWL Godric Potter. Harry never wanted to go to Hogwarts, instead he wanted to stay at home. Despite his father's best efforts, Harry refuses to make any friends, insisting that he only needed family. Powerful Harry. Harry/Sirius.


**Harry Reese**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_Paseltounge_  
(Thoughts)  
_(Dreams)_  
[Letters]

Harry sighed as he heard his father told to him for the hundredth time that day to make friends at Hogwarts. He couldn't understand why his father even bothered trying. Harry never made friends and had made it a point to avoid people altogether. All he needed was his father, grandfather, and aunt.

He hugged his father goodbye and boarded the train to Hogwarts. Harry didn't understand why he had to go to Hogwarts anyway. He could do wandless and wordless magic already even if he was only eleven years old.

He took a compartment and the end of the train and warded it from letting people in. He sat down and opened his book. He only stopped reading when he changed into his school clothes and then went back to reading.

Harry felt the train stop and let out an annoyed sigh. (Great now I have to deal with other people again. Just what I need.) He thought as he canceled the wards and left the train.

He followed the rest of the first years to the giant. He lead them to a lake that had several boats floating on top.

"Four to a boat." The giant said and then proceeded to take up one boat.

Harry had to join the boat with two red hair boys and a girl with brown hair. While the other first years were thrilled by the castle he was less than pleased. All he wanted to do was go back home. He did not want to be here at all.

They were lead to the a gigantic door and the giant pounded on the door loudly. A few minutes later the door opened to reveal a stern looking witch. This witch was Minerva Mcgonagall, head of Gryffindor house and transfiguration teacher. She was also Harry's aunt. She was his mother's oldest sister.

"I will take them from here Hagrid." She told the giant, Hagrid, before turning to this years first years. "All of you follow me." They did what they were told in fear of facing this woman's wrath.

They all followed her through the castle door and straight through to the doors to the Great Hall.

She stopped and turned towards them. "Welcome to Hogwarts." Harry loved his aunt, but he already knew what she was going to say, so he tuned her out.

She went inside after her speech and everyone started whispering with one another. Soon though a scream was heard. Harry turned and saw that it was the ghosts. His aunt told him that they did the same act every year and to be honest Harry didn't really care. He went back to facing forwards and waiting for his aunt to get back.

Finally she came back and lead them in. Everyone looked around in awe and wonder, well except for Harry that is. He was just bored.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_" Harry heard a girl say and he just rolled his eyes.

(Thank you for stating the obvious) he thought.

His right eye twitched when the ratty old hat on the stool started to sing. (I wonder if aunt Minnie would be mad if I set that damn hat on fire.) Harry sighed. (Yeah she would be.)

They stopped before the platform. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," She said. She started calling names although Harry didn't really care.

Soon his aunt reached his name. "Reese, Harrison."

Harry walked up and before sitting, he nodded a greeting to his aunt. Soon she placed the hat on his head.

"Hmm. What a sharp mind you have and I can tell that you are very powerful young man." The hat said in his mind.

"Just sort me or else I WILL set you on fire." Harry told the hat.

"Now, now there is no need to get violent. I was just stating the facts." The had said quickly. "You will never have friends if you act mean to them."

"I don't need friends."

The hat sighed. "Well then I guess then I will sort you in RAVENCLAW."

Harry took off the hat and went to sit towards the house that was clapping and cheering. Harry sat and the sorting went on. Soon though the hall went dead silent.

"Potter, Godric." The boy who went up was one of the red heads that he had sat in the boat with.

Harry had of course heard of him, but Harry didn't really care. He knew that the boy was going to be an arrogent arse thanks to all the fame he has. The hat sorted him into his aunts house and the sorting continued.

When everyone was sorted and seated the headmaster stood up and gave his speech. Harry just tuned him out. The food arrived and he filled his plate and started to eat. He took out the book that he had placed into his pocket when the train stopped and started to read.

Harry continued to read even after the food was gone and everyone started to leave. His aunt sighed when she saw her nephew was reading instead of leaving to go to his house dormitory. She stood up and went over to him. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up at him.

"Yes aunt Minnie."

He was lucky that the only ones who where left in the Great Hall was the teachers. If any of the students had heard him call her Minnie she would have hexed him. Although the teachers were shocked when they heard what he called her. For one he called her aunt and none of them knew she had a nephew, not even Dumbledore. Secondly he had gotten away with calling her Minnie.

"It is time for you to go to your dormitory, Harry."

"Oh." He stood up to leave, but stopped before he had even taken a step. "Father wanted me to give this to you." He held out a poorly wrapped present which she took.

"Goodnight, Harry."

"Goodnight, aunt Minnie." He left the Great Hall and after a few moments, she too left leaving her coworkers staring after her in shock.


End file.
